Light-Emitting Diodes (LED) are semiconductor components. The materials of the light-emitting chips are mainly chemical compounds of groups III-V, such as gallium phosphide (GaP) or gallium arsenide (GaAs), and are capable of converting electrical energy into optical energy. The lifespan of LEDs is more than a hundred thousand hours, and LEDs have quick response, small size, low power consumption, low pollution, high reliability, and are suitable for mass production.
With increasing demands for energy conservation and environmental protection, it has become a trend worldwide for people to use LEDs to construct lighting devices for use in daily life. In common practice, LEDs are usually installed on a carrier (e.g. a printed circuit board) to become an illumination device.
Nevertheless, LEDs produce a lot of heat at the same time as producing light. Therefore, the heat generated by the LEDs among the abovementioned lighting components is often unable to be effectively dissipated to the exterior, thus resulting in reduction of device performance. As a result, concurrently achieving both light source illumination and heat dissipation efficiency in order to enhance the reliability of LEDs has become an essential topic.